


don't threaten me with a good time

by charleybradburies



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bisexuality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Slut, Community: 1_million_words, Community: cap_ironman, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Dom Steve Rogers, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Slash, Negotiations, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Relationship Negotiation, Rope Bondage, Rules, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scheming, Sex, Sexual Identity, Stony Bingo, Teasing, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, Tony-centric, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stony bingo | square 01 | kink: blindfolds</p><p>titled after the Panic! at the Disco song of the same name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't threaten me with a good time

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide who Steve's enlisted to help out with this, er, project. 
> 
> Comments appreciated! Hope everyone enjoys ;)

_Cockslut._

Tony’s heard the word before, used the word before, tried not to use it about himself before. _Failed_ not to use it about himself before, because _damn_ it can be so _fucking_ accurate sometimes. 

It’s a word Steve refuses to use, though. Steve’s still too old-fashioned for that, too cleancut to be half as dirty as Tony can get, even while not quite as straightlaced as Tony expected. To be fair, though, he’s also not as straight as Tony expected, either, and thank God for both surprises. 

But still, Steve’s a walking collection of surprises, from successful science experiment to resurrection to being God’s gift to every person sexually attracted to men in the history of the world...including, and especially, Tony. 

Tony _had_ grown up hearing about the Great Captain America, after all, but most of the luster the soldier had lost after a few years at Tony’s side in the Avengers had been restored with vigor the first time Tony’d taken to his knees. The only reason it didn’t consistently get in the way of working as a team was because Steve didn’t even think to indulge himself in the fact that Tony would be embarrassingly willing to drop his part of almost any argument for another fantastic fuck. 

Not that Steve wasn’t fucking him practically for free to begin with.

Because sure, Tony _loves_ giving head, loves getting fucked, but he’s messy and loud and a little bit whiny and a lot kinky and he’s really not sure that’s Steve’s type. He’s _met_ the Carter women, after all...they were practically family, firstly, so Tony’s opinion was valid when he thought that they were probably dramatically far from that. 

Tony doesn’t really have a type. He’ll fuck almost any woman who wants him to and get fucked by almost any man who wants to, and he doesn’t really parse out style or race or size. That was the first time the word ‘slut’ ever came between him and Steve, a time when Steve was visibly surprised - and, in the moment, wearing a strange sort of offense - about Tony’s promiscuity, and had still balked when Tony described himself as a slut. "Man-whore" both qualified the sex and made it seem like Tony had less agency in his habits than he did, which was why he preferred the former. Between their first time and when they’d decided to be exclusive, Steve had stopped making any fuss about Tony’s self-identification, but for a while now, seeing as Tony no longer sleeps around, the terms slut and cockslut have been off the table.

At least, usually they are. Tonight, though, this lovely birthday evening of his, it seems like basically everything is on the table. Well, the king bed, that is, spread out here with Tony himself, hilariously hard considering he still has about half a clue what’s happening, outside of the ropes around his wrists and the still-unopened bottle of lube and boxes of condoms on the bedside table to his left. 

_Multiple sizes._

_Holy shit, he didn’t._

“I was half-kidding, babe,” he eventually mutters incredulously, and Steve chuckles. 

“Okay, so I wasn’t _kidding_ ,” Tony adds, “but I also wasn’t assuming you’d...are you seriously okay with this?”

The moment the words leave his lips, Tony knows how ridiculous they must seem: Steve’s already tied him to the headboard and started getting undressed, so obviously whichever version of this Steve’s going to indulge is happening. Steve Rogers doesn’t just reserve hotel floors without having a plan. 

“What _exactly_ are you thinking this means I’m okay with?”

He’s hung up his suit jacket, but walks back over from the walk-in to toss his tie onto the bed near Tony’s feet. 

_Oh, fuck yes..._

“Well, I’ve brought up the group ideas multiple times, including when you asked me what I wanted for my big day, so…”

“Am I really _that_ accommodating?” Steve replies, but his voice has crept far enough into his sarcasm that Tony’s twitching with the knowledge the man’s just really being a tease. “For that, uh, what was it you said, gang...bang?”

“It’s one word, baby. Gangbang. One word. Please at least _pretend_ you’ve lived in the 21st century for long enough to know that.”

Steve really laughs this time, and Tony bites his lip, wishing he could reach out to touch him, even just hold his hand. 

“There are rules, though.”

“I can do rules,” Tony rushes to answer. Steve gives him a somewhat disbelieving look, but he doesn’t push.

“Rule number one: stoplight system.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, green for full speed ahead. Got it.”

“Rule number two: I’m the only one allowed to make you come.”

Tony purses his lips. “Okay.”

“Rule number three: you’ll still have to ask my permission.”

“Copy.”

“Rule number four,” Steve starts as he picks the tie back up and walks up the side of the bed until he can lean over Tony, who looks over curiously and sits up high enough for Steve to wrap it around and knot it behind his head, “you have to guess who everyone is.”

“So I know them?”

“Every last man.”

“Oh, Steve, that’s so sweet of you. You’re gonna have to tell me about those conversations later.”

Steve clears his throat. 

“Oh, right. Rule number four. I agree.”

“Thank you.”

“Thank me? Thank you. You’re my favorite boyfriend ever.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only man you’ve ever been with long enough to _call_ a boyfriend.”

Tony scoffs.

“Shut up and take my thanks, Rogers. And my pants off, please.”

“You are _so_ lucky it’s your birthday, or I swear, you’re too greedy not to get yourself into trouble talking like that.”

“Oh, I’ll totally get in trouble if you wanna punish me,” Tony suggests, and Steve, almost reflexively, smacks him. Not quite on his ass, but pretty close, and Tony bucks his hips up for it anyway.

“You’re not _that_ lucky. I know you like it, Tony.”

“I have _felt_ your hands, not to mention your cock, Steve. Of _course_ I like it.”


End file.
